digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon (Data Squad)
Agumon is a fictional character from the Digimon Savers. Agumon is a short and stout dinosaur-like Digimon standing about 2½ feet tall. Its skin is a bright orange and its eyes, which are large and disc-shaped, are light green. Its forearms are noticeably larger than its upper arms because they are comprised entirely of broad, three-clawed hands. Agumon's large feet sport three claws as well. Its tail is fat and stubby, and its head and muzzle are almost as large as the rest of its body. A small earhole is visible on each side of its head. The Agumon featured in Digimon Savers has a slightly different design, with more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. Its nostrils are very different from Adventure's Agumon; where that Agumon had well-defined nostrils, this one has two oval-shaped holes on the front of its muzzle. It is much larger than the Adventure Agumon, almost as tall as a human adolescent. This Agumon adores its partner Masaru, and considers itself to be Masaru's follower. It even refers to Masaru as its "aniki". "aniki" in Japanese literally means "big brother," but Agumon uses it in the same connotation as in the Japanese Yakuza, where it means "boss." Digivolutions * In-Training - Koromon * Rookie - Agumon * Champion - GeoGreymon * Ultimate - RiseGreymon * Mega - ShineGreymon ** Mega - ShineGreymon Burst Mode Attacks * Baby Flame * Baby Burner This attack involves a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath (Baby Flame). In the Digimon Next manga, Agumon can only perform this attack with a power boost from Tsurugi's DigiSoul.A DigiSoul is a manifestation of a Tamer's emotions. These can be given to a partner Digimon to aid them in battle or to trigger Digivolution. DigiSouls are used in Digimon Next and Digimon Savers. Others Agumon featured in Digimon Savers has a slightly different design, with more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. Its nostrils are very different from Adventure's Agumon; where that Agumon had well-defined nostrils, this one has two oval-shaped holes on the front of its muzzle. It is much larger than the Adventure Agumon, almost as tall as a human adolescent. The Agumon in Digimon Next sports the training bracers but otherwise keeps the Adventure design. The Agumon in the Digimon Adventure Movie was quite large, equal in size to a soda machine, however, its general appearance was the same. Agumon is the partner of Masaru Daimon, the main character in Digimon Savers. This Agumon adores its partner Masaru, and considers itself to be Masaru's follower. It even refers to Masaru as its "aniki". "aniki" in Japanese literally means "big brother," but Agumon uses it in the same connotation as in the Japanese Yakuza, where it means "boss." Agumon first Digivolves into GeoGreymon by receiving Masaru's DigiSoul during their first battle against Kokatorimon, In the next episode, Agumon is discovered by Masaru's family. Surprisingly, it is quickly accepted into the family and gets given free reign of the Daimon household. . This is unusual, because in every other Digimon series, the families of the DigiDestined were shocked when they found out about Digimon. Agumon first attained its Ultimate form, RiseGreymon, during a fight against Garudamon who had digivolved from Aquilamon. During the fight, Masaru's sister Chika tried to calm Garudamon down. Enraged, Garudamon attacked Chika and Masaru, but the attack was blocked by GeoGreymon. Angry at himself for not being able to protect the ones he cared about, Masaru vowed to never let anything cause Chika sadness again. This caused his Digi-Soul to change, allowing GeoGreymon to digivolve to RiseGreymon. Agumon later became ShineGreymon to fight Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami. Other forms Koromon * Bubble Blow GeoGreymon * Mega Flame * Mega Burst * Horn Impulse RiseGreymon * Trident Revolver * Rising Destroyer * Solid Strike ShineGreymon * Glorious Burst * GeoGrey Sword * Shining Blast ShineGreymon False Burst Mode ShineGreymon Burst Mode Agumon (Savers)